


Fine

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Gender-Neutral Frisk, I Know Where The Story Is Going, I'm Just Really Lazy, Mute Frisk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personal Theories and Head-canons, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, YouTuber Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the monsters first came to the surface, you thought it was a sign that things were going to change for the better. Three years have passed, and you still haven't seen any sort of sign that things were going to improve for you. You didn't have a friend in the world, you struggled to find motivation in your job, and you were sick of being stuck in a miserable state.</p>
<p>So one day, you muster the courage to put an end to it the only way you could think of.</p>
<p>You would have gone through with it, but as fate would have it a certain skeleton happened to be in the right place at the right time in order to bring you back to the world. As it turns out, meeting each other was probably the best thing that could've happened to either of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale has dragged me down to hell and has motivated me to write my first fan-fiction.  
> Lord forgive me for my sins.

You take a deep breath to try to calm your nerves, though at this point the adrenaline was rushing at the point that you knew that no matter what you tried you weren't going to be feeling much better until you got this over with. It was weird to you how you had barely even stepped onto the stone bridge, yet you were already feeling like you were about to do it. Was this how everyone felt when they were about to jump?

The thought caused a shiver to be sent down your spine, and you knew it wasn’t from the cool air of the mid-summer night. You couldn’t believe you had actually managed to find the courage to go through with it. Sure you had been thinking about this for just about all of your recent memory, but none the less you couldn’t help but feel the weight of the situation.

For a moment you contemplated turning back and heading back home, and on any other day you were sure you would have done just that. That morning you had given yourself a bit of a push in this direction, having purposely locked yourself out of your cramped apartment before heading off to work. You didn’t want to risk backing out of this. The fear of never being able to muster the courage again and living through the consequences was much stronger than that of what was about to happen.

You finally reached the midpoint of the bridge, and gently leaned your elbows against the worn concrete railing of the bridge. You had actually grown to like the bridge from your countless walks between your apartment complex and the small grocery store where you had been working since you got out of school.

The nights along this stretch of town were usually pretty tranquil, though you had to admit that this was the quietest that you had ever seen this place. It was almost fitting, you thought. It seemed like everything was going to be lining up according to plan. With the exceptions of maybe one or two people in the distance, you couldn’t really see anyone or anything that could possibly get in the way.

You gently elevated yourself to the plateau where you had been propping yourself up, and turned so your legs gently dangled off of the edge. You could push yourself off at any moment, and just like that it would be all over. You could feel your heart beating out of your chest, and you found yourself feeling surprisingly numb to what was happening.

While yes you were nervous and you could practically feel the adrenaline running through your system, you were surprised that you couldn’t feel a thing despite being about to kill yourself. Then again, you don’t really know why you would start to feel again now after experiencing varying degrees of nothing most of your life.

You take another deep breath, and let yourself really take in your surroundings. The trees were just starting to change color, and the way it reflected on the river that passed under the bridge was one of the factors that made you come to this town in the first place. Adding in the moonlit sky and the warm, antique glow of the street lights and it almost seems like something in a dream.

There wasn’t much for you to be happy with, but at least this moment turned out to be alright. Might as well leave the world on a positive note, right?

Just as you were about to push off from the edge, you felt a hand wrap around your wrist.

You snapped your head around to see who had reached out for you, and you had to admit that you were taken aback when you were met with two grim, hollow eye sockets. While monsters had been on the surface for a good few years now, you’d rarely seen skeletons… Now that you think of it, you hadn’t really seen skeleton monsters outside of one or two in this town and an occasional video of one on the internet. It was strange, though it wasn’t the fact that he was a monster that bugged you. It was the fact that he had stopped you.

“Why..?” You ask, trying to shake his grip from your wrist, but failing miserably.

His face was dead serious. He shook his head gently, and you heard him quietly mutter the words, “Please, get off of the ledge. Believe me when I say that you don’t want to find out what’s at the bottom of that fall.”

The solemn tone in his deep voice surprised you. You had just met this stranger, and you didn’t know why, but something about the solemn tone in his voice managed to break through to you. He genuinely seemed to care if you did this or not. For the first time in a long time, you actually felt something.

You could feel tears starting to form in your eyes, and you could see white pupil-like dots seemingly materialize within the previously empty space in his skull. It was strange. You had met him mere moments ago and he had managed to gain your trust. You figured that you could just blame it on the adrenaline rushing through your system. You were never really one to put your trust in someone so easily.

“Please,” The skeleton started again, “Join me on the sidewalk for a bit, would you kid? Talk to me.”

You don’t know what had just happened, you found yourself joining him. It was mere moments after that when you started sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

You lost track of the time you spent crying, and you were honestly amazed that the skeleton had stayed by your side throughout this whole ordeal. You were thankful that he had, but at the same time you felt more than a little bit embarrassed that you had put him through quite the ordeal. You couldn’t imagine what he was thinking, and you weren’t sure you wanted to know.

You were thankful that throughout your hazy state the two of you hadn’t been disturbed by anyone else. You didn’t need anyone else joining in on the commotion. It was already overwhelming to have just one person in front of you, you didn’t know if you could handle anyone else joining in and trying to help you. It had been so long since you actually had someone trying to help.

“So, what’s eating you kid.” The skeleton said gently as your hiccuping finally started to die down.

You thought for a moment about how to reply, but before you could gather a coherent thought he started talking again. “I’m Sans by the way, I probably should’ve mentioned that earlier.”

You nod slightly, giving a weak smile and then your own name in return. It was nice to actually give a name to his face. You practically felt any hesitation to let him know what had happened to you slip away. You figured that someone with such a silly name could probably be trusted.

“Where should I start?” You weakly ask, knowing good and well that it was a rhetorical question.

It didn’t take very long till you were starting your story. You started when you had left for college, explaining how negatively your parents had responded to you refusing to carry on in the family business and instead traveling across country to get a degree in the fine arts. You also explained the lack of any real friends before then, and how you thought that going to college was going to be the beginning of a new chapter for you. Needless to say, when your expectations were never met you deeper into your depression.

From there was your first hospitalization. You had set up a meeting with your advisor to talk about picking up the pace of their graduation, and they had seen your self-harm scars. One thing led to another, and you ended up at a psych ward that evening.

You had gotten out before you missed too much schooling, but not even a month later you were back in the hospital for the same reason. This stay was much longer, and you even ended up at a residential hospitalization program. Needless to say, you missed months of school.

When you came back you found yourself taking on a heavy load of work to be able to graduate on time. For the rest of your college career you put your needs on hold till you were able to graduate. Needless to say, it was probably the worst decision you had ever made, as it taught you to be numb to your emotions.

It had been about a year since you graduated and you still couldn’t feel much more than the occasional burst of hurt. It was that feeling of hopelessness and despair that had driven you to finally try to take your life this night.

For the first time in years you had someone to talk to about this stuff. You’d be kidding yourself if you said that it didn’t help to just have someone to listen to you. It had been so long since someone listened to you… Maybe no one ever listened to you, now that you thought about it.

Sans had sensed that your story had ended, and a heavy silence wayed in the night air for a while as the skeleton was undoubtedly thinking of something to say. You couldn’t blame him for taking a while, you knew that your story must have been a lot to take in. Heck, you still couldn’t believe you had told him about the last five-or-so years of your life.

“I’m sorry.” He said, barely louder than a whisper. You were pretty sure you would’ve missed it too, if you hadn’t been looking directly at him. It had finally started sinking in that this was a skeleton sitting in front of you, and you couldn’t help but to be fascinated despite how distraught you still felt and still trying to have a bit of a conversation with him.

It wasn’t long before he spoke again. “I’ve been where you are now. I know how hard it is.”

His remark took you a bit off guard, though now that you thought about it, it made quite a bit of sense. Anyone else would have just let you be, but it really takes someone who’s been in that mindset to see it before it happens.

Before you could ask, he seemed to answer your question. “When the monsters were freed from the underground I had more than a bit of a hard time adjusting to life on the surface. I can’t explain it properly, but I always felt that everything could be taken away from me at any moment. I was so scared that at any given moment, everything would end and I - everybody - would wake back up in the underground.

“I lost my motivation. I was plagued with nightmares. I was just miserable. About a month after the barrier had broken, a group of friends from the underground, my brother and I moved to this town. Maybe two weeks later I was right here, about to do the same thing you were about to do.”

“What stopped you?” You interrupted, though you felt a little bad doing so.

“A kid stopped me.” He stated before you could get out an apology. “Frisk - the kid who helped us break the barrier - was more or less adopted by a friend of mine. I was over at said friend’s house with a number of my other friends when I decided to go through with it. I don’t know how I didn’t notice it when I left, but the kid followed me all the way to this bridge. Frisk hasn’t spoken a single word as far as I know, and I’m not the best with sign language, but they were able to bring me back to reality none the less.”

“You would’ve gone through with it if they hadn’t stopped you, wouldn’t you?” You ask in the same solemn tone he had used with you what seemed like hours ago now.

He nodded slowly, his pinpricks of eyes avoiding yours as he did so.

“Do you regret not doing it?” You ask again, hoping you didn’t overstep any boundaries.

“No,” He said after a short pause, “But it took me a while before I came to appreciate my decision. It took me a good year before I was ok again, and yet another to fully realize that life is truly worth living. I still have my bad days, but I look back at that moment as a turning point in my life. I don’t expect it to happen tomorrow, but I hope you can realize the same thing.”

You let another tear fall down your face. Somehow crying already felt a little bit different than it had just minutes ago. You couldn’t explain the difference, but something about how the skeleton grinned at you told you that he knew.

“Well kid,” The skeleton started in a completely different tone than he had been using earlier, “Do you have somewhere safe you can stay tonight?”

Both the tone and the question caught you a bit off guard, though you couldn’t help but to be thankful for the lighter tone. You nodded your head softly, the fact that you had locked yourself out of your apartment crossing into your mind and caused a little bit of worry to build up. You felt like you could trust Sans, you just hoped that he didn’t try to take you to a hospital.

Sans eased himself up from the concrete, and was quick to offer a hand to help you up, which you quickly accepted. You quickly decide that his disposition wasn’t that of someone who would just drop you off at the local psych ward.

“Well, I guess you’ll be crashing on my couch, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh thanks so much for the positive feedback so far!  
> I'm so glad that people are liking it, it's a lot of fun to write and I look forward to writing the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The walk back to his place wasn’t a long one, but it was just as painfully awkward as you thought it would be. There wasn’t a sound that passed between the two of you other than the sound of sneakers against pavement and the instruction of a left turn when you didn’t notice that he had started to cut into an offshooting road.

As you walk, you begin to take in a bit more of what Sans actually looked like. While you had looked at him while you talked, not much of his appearance actually resonated within your mind. While yes, you could gather he was a skeleton, there wasn’t much that you could have told to describe Sans other than that.

Sans was just a few inches taller than you - just enough for his eyes to easily look over your head. While he was literally just bone, he seemed to have a bit of weight to him, and you decided to brush that fact aside and assumed it was magic. Magic worked in weird ways, so you supposed that there was nothing weird about a skeleton who was a bit big boned.

He wore a blue flannel that was messily pushed up past his elbow, and he wore what you assumed was white t-shirt under it. He also wore dark jeans, the pockets of which being where he kept his hands for the majority of the time the two of you were walking.

However, no matter how awkward the silence was you were a bit thankful that you had a moment to think. So much had happened to you that day. So much had happened to you in the past hour. It was weird to think that when you left work for the bridge there probably wasn’t a soul in the world who cared if you were ok or not and now someone had offered you a place to stay that night.

You were so thankful for his kindness, but also so confused.

Before you knew it, you were heading up the driveway of what you could only assume was the skeleton’s home. It wasn’t exactly a big house, but it wasn’t small either. You recalled an earlier conversation where the skeleton had mentioned that he had a brother, and you couldn’t help but to think that the two lived together. The thought of meeting someone else this night seemed like a bit much at the moment, but you decided that whatever happened couldn’t possibly be worse than being brought to a hospital.

You wait for Sans to open the door, though he taps his fingers on the doorknob for a moment, as if he’s thinking about something. You were tempted to ask if something was holding him back when he answered the question you were silently thinking for you.

“My brother can be a bit excitable,” He stated simply, “He should be sleeping, but just in case I don’t want you to be taken off guard.”

You simply nodded in response. You figured that there was no point in worrying over something that could happen. For the first time in a while, you felt like there was no point in worrying over everything.

With that, Sans pushed the door open and both of you entered.

When you entered, you were hit with a strange wave of nostalgia. You entered into what you could easily tell was a living room, and you could soon pick up the familiar smell of what you thought was spaghetti sauce wafting in from the kitchen across from you. It felt warm and comforting, and even though you really couldn’t tell what was about to happen, you felt welcome.

“Make yourself at home.” Sans said as he made his way further into the house, and you awkwardly followed after him.

You quickly find yourself sitting on a couch while Sans tries to get things situated for you. You couldn’t help but feel bad as you watched him fumble with things, and you couldn’t help but to feel like you were intruding.

“Do you need help with anything?” You ask shyly, though you quickly realize it was too late to actually do anything just as he approached you with a pillow and some blankets.

“Guess that question answered itself, didn’t it?” The skeleton said, slight amusement in his tone.

You couldn’t help but to let a weak smile fall onto your face. The lighter sound in his voice suited him better than the serious one he had been using up until this very point.

The skeleton must’ve sensed the lighter tone, and sat down at the other and of the couch, setting the small pile of what you’d be needing that night between the two of you. You hastily apologized for not doing anything for yourself, and just as quickly Sans assured you that it was completely fine.

From then on out, the two of you fell into quite the conversation. You don’t remember the last time you had actually been able to talk with someone, and it was nice to feel like you could genuinely trust the guy who’s house you seemed to be staying at.

The talk between the two of you stayed light, which was nice given that the two of you had really only ever talked about suicide. True, the two of you had really only had one conversation, but none the less it was nice to know that this was actually someone who you could get along with, and not someone who had saved your life and nothing more.

You were surprised by the sheer number of puns that the skeleton was able to spew out, and you were even more surprised that you didn’t get tired of them. You had never really had a friend you could joke with, and you were surprised by just how much you liked it. You had always considered yourself someone who hated people, but as you sat with who would have been a complete stranger the day before you started to feel a little differently about that mindset. Maybe instead of hating people, you hated what people have done to you.

As your conversation finally started to wind down, it once again dawned on you that you had no idea how late it was, and soon after you could feel exhaustion start to tug at your eyelids. Soon after, Sans seemed to sense your tiredness and offered you a change of cloths, which you gratefully accepted.

He brought you a pair of black basketball shorts and a t-shirt, and you were pointed to the bathroom to change. When you exited, the couch had already been made into a makeshift bed for you, though Sans was nowhere to be found. You were tempted to try to find him and thank him, but you figured you could just do it in the morning. Besides, you were dead tired anyway.

You crawled into the blankets, and before you knew it you were asleep. You would never admit it to anyone, but it was probably the best night of sleep you had gotten in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologizing for taking a while to upload this chapter, I was flooded with homework this week. Procrastination will be the death of me, I swear.  
> Thank you so much for reading. Let me know what you think of it so far, I hope i'm doing alright.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that I took so long to upload this chapter! Writers block is hell, and admittedly I could've tried to get it done a little sooner than this, but hey at least it's here now, right?

It took you a moment to figure out where you were when you woke up, but as soon as the memories came flooding back to you, you let yourself relax back into the borrowed pillow. You were still on this Earth. You had someone who had taken the time to try to help you. You had someone you could trust.

You let a tear roll down your face, and it was strange to you that you felt so comfortable with your surroundings. Someone could exit their room and see you at any moment, yet you let yourself be completely vulnerable. Everything about everything was strange to you, but for the first time you felt as if you could roll with your surroundings better. It couldn’t have been more than half a day since you had tried to kill yourself, yet here you were in the home of someone you were starting to consider a friend.

Feeling a low rumble in your stomach, you soon realized that you hadn’t eaten since you had woken up the previous morning… Or more like last afternoon when you thought about it.

Needless to say, you were hungry. Still a little groggy, you get up and waddle over to the kitchen, and though you were slightly wary you decided to check the fridge if there was anything that you could make a breakfast with. Much to your confusion, you find various kinds of pasta, a variety of condiments, and a single croissant on a plate that has a sticky note on it that said ‘NOT YOURS’ next to it.

Baffled yet slightly amused, you decide to check the cabinets above the stove next. The first one you check has a series of pots and pans, and you tried to convince yourself that the next few cabinets wouldn’t be weird. Alas, there was a bowl of delicately organized peaches and a box of MTT brand cereal.

Deciding that this was about as close as you were going to get to a breakfast, you reached for the cereal. You figured that you could just find a bowl and stop with this slight invasion of privacy.

However, before you could actually get around to looking for what you needed you saw a movement out of the corner of your eye. Your heart sank as you soon realized that the figure was much too tall to be the skeleton you had met the previous night.

“Sans!” The unfamiliar skeleton screeched, “Sans, there’s a strange human in our kitchen and I think they’re taking our food!”

You flinch at the exclamation, and you mentally curse yourself for deciding to help yourself to the food. Sans had explained that his brother was more than a bit flamboyant the night before, but even now you had no idea what you had been expecting when you finally met him. You just knew that you were hoping he wouldn’t catch you looking through his cupboards looking for something to eat.  
“It’s fine Papyrus, she’s a friend of mine.” You heard a familiar voice call, and soon enough the other skeleton brother was in the kitchen with the two of you.

The taller of the skeletons eyed you, as if looking at you intensely way going to confirm whether or not what his brother had said was true or not. You felt like you should be intimidated, but the goofy demeanor of the situation overpowered that fact. Papyrus may have been at least a foot taller than you, but just like Sans had told you, you were sure he wouldn’t hurt a fly.

"Well, you don’t seem that bad.” Papyrus said, his tone now less baffle and frantic and more welcoming. “Continue with your cereal snatching, human.”

His remark made you laugh. Papyrus was an interesting character to say the least, but you felt that you were hardly one to talk. The skeleton had found you in his kitchen in his brother’s clothes and abducting the one breakfast item they owned, you were just glad that he seemed pretty ok with the entire situation.

“Sorry I didn’t warn you bro,” Sans started, feeling the mood start to lighten, “I’m sure it was quite the cereal experience for both of you.”

Seemingly noticing what was happening before the other skeleton brother, you quickly jump in on the puns. You reach into the still open cabinet and grab one of the fruits you had been debating on grabbing moments earlier.

“Oh it’s fine,” You assured, trying to hide the grin on your face as you mused, “It’s just peachy with me.”

The both of you eagerly wait for Papyrus’s response, looking back and forth between each other and him. The way Sans had made it out to be, Papyrus never disappointed in acting like he despised puns. While everything he had said about his brother had so far been pretty accurate, this had been something you had wanted to see for yourself.

And oh boy, you were not disappointed by his reaction.

The alleged pun hating brother sauntered off out of the kitchen and was soon heading back up the stairs. That as it was was enough to get you to start cackling, the sight of seeing a tall skeleton in baggy bone-print pajama pants casually and calmly walk away from you was one you never thought you would be lucky enough to see.

As he reached the top of the staircase you could see him starting to lose his composure, and you were positive that you were about to witness something wonderful. The skeleton entered what you assumed was his room, and after the sound of his door shutting there was a moment where everything was quiet.

There was a loud screech of amused frustration, and almost as soon as you’d heard it both you and Sans had bursted out laughing. It was so perfectly comical, you couldn’t believe the sheer wonder of what had just happened. To think that just a day ago you considered yourself friendless, and now you had woken up and laughed harder than you thought possible with someone who you considered a friend.

Friend… That’s right, Sans called you that. Did that mean that it was actually ok to call him that? You know that you were just calling him in a friend in your head, but you couldn’t help but worry if that was ok none the less. He had a brother to put at ease, while you were using it to feel a little bit less awkward in this situation. Was that selfish?

You push that thought aside when Papyrus left his room again, and figured it was probably best if you actually got the cereal that you had been more or less caught stealing. Sans seemed to have caught your drift, and soon enough the three of you sat around the table in the middle of the kitchen eating breakfast.

After Papyrus had finished grumbling about how Sans never seemed to meet someone who didn’t make just as many puns as he did, the three of you fell into a pretty nice conversation. Sans had explained why you had stayed the night, and you were thankful that he left out the part where you were suicidal and he had only met you because he had came to stop you from going through with your thoughts. Papyrus was a kind and gentle soul, you didn’t want to risk burdening him with the reality of your situation. You wondered if he’d even understand if you told him.

Papyrus was the first to excuse himself from the table, explaining that he needed to get ready for work. Almost as soon as the brother had left, you looked towards the remaining brother, and before you could get the question out it was answered for you.

"He works a bakery that a friend from the underground owns.” He says simply, “It pays enough so he has a bit of spending money left over.”

“What about you?” You ask, getting up from your chair to put the bowl in the kitchen sink.

“Me? What about you.” He asked, clearly dodging your question.

“I asked you first.” You retorted, sitting back down at the table across from Sans.

Sans replied with a smug look. “I asked you second.”

You let yourself groan. Of course he was going to be like this. While you supposed it made sense, you wanted to let him be the one to spill the beans first. You had a bit of a staring contest, just daring each other to blink.

Sadly, you were the one that lost. “Fine,” You sighed, “I work… Well, worked at a grocery store. I put in my notice a while ago and yesterday was my last day. I didn’t really need a job where I thought I was heading.”

Sans just nodded. He probably couldn’t have guessed where you worked, though you imagined that he would’ve figured out that you didn’t have a job anymore.

“Your turn.” You say, trying to lighten the mood a little.

“Ugh, fine.” Sans groaned. “I guess you could say I have a bit of a personal business. I work from home, mostly.”

“What do you do exactly?” You asked, half teasing, half genuinely curious.

The skeleton groaned again, and you couldn’t help but to be amused. You could see him trying his best to avoid this situation, yet you couldn’t help but to laugh at how flustered he was getting. You had to admit that it was pretty adorable.

“You really want to know, don’t you kiddo?” The skeleton replied plainly, his skeletal fingers tapping gently at the back of his head.

You simply nod in response.

“I’m a moderately successful youtuber.” He stated, and you couldn’t help but to be surprised. “I make gaming videos, and since we didn’t really have many video games in the underground it creates an interesting experience.”

“I can imagine.” You stated, slouching back in your chair a bit. It made sense to you though. The skeleton definitely seemed to fit the bill of an internet personality.

“Yeah, I was a bit surprised that I actually managed to pick up a following though. I don’t really have a huge channel, but I make enough from it to call it a living.”

You nod in understanding. Then out of the blue, a memory tugs at the back of your mind. “What’s your username, by the way?”

“Sansational. It was a half-assed name, but I stuck with it none the less.”

“That sounds familiar…” you thought outloud, his conformation pulling at the same memory a bit harder. “Did you do a playthrough of the Mother games?”

The skeleton nodded, and a grid spread wide on his face. It was great to see him light up like he did, and you couldn’t help but notice a faint blue tickling his cheekbones. Was he blushing?

For the rest of the morning, the two of you just laugh and talk about the games the two of you had played over the years. You were fascinated to learn about the games that had fallen down to the underground as well as the fact that monsters even made a few games of their own.

From what it sounded like, the games they found were in the dump… And they were usually there for a reason. While they would get the occasional copy of a decent game, what they usually found could only really be described as absolute garbage. Monsters ended up having to figure out how to make their own games in order to get a decent experience, and while they did manage to figure it out eventually, most games were riddled with glitches and nearly comical attempts at a story, so it usually just ended up being exclusively laughable if anything.

It was also cool to hear how a lot of the same things influenced humans and monsters at around the same time. While you couldn’t delve deep into the entire history, from what you could gather monsters were always just slightly behind humans when it came technological advances. While yes, most of their technology went towards creating puzzles, it was still impressive what they had done none the less.

Your conversation went on for a good while before Sans reluctantly said that he had work to get done. Not seeing any other option, you complied, and you were soon set up in the living room given that neither the skeleton nor yourself believed that you would be able to stay alive if you were sent astray.

You already felt significantly less uncomfortable sitting on the couch by yourself than you had that morning. It was a foreign feeling to you, but you already felt more at home here than you ever had in your cramped apartment.


End file.
